Promise
|gold = 2400 2400 6000 |exp = 1300 1300 2500 |chests= Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: }} Part 1/2 Black Knight [ You'll pay for this one day. ] -- A dark fog surrounds the Black Knight and he vanishes -- Shuza [ Hmph. The black one disappeared. ] Yoshitsugu [ You mean warped... That's quite a difficult opponent to pick a fight with. ] Shuza [ I didn't start the fight. And there's no such thing as difficult in my dictionary. ] Shuza [ Both you and that kid... ] Yoshitsugu [ Lord Commander, is something wrong? ] Shuza [ I hate the fact that you saved me, kid. ] Pirika [ S-So what. What're you gonna do about it? ] Shuza [ I hate being indebted to someone. Chiyome! ] Chiyome [ I am here. ] Shuza [ Bring the girl. ] Chiyome [ Excuse me? But, my lord... ] Shuza [ I said bring the girl! ] Chiyome [ Yikes! Sir! ] Shuza [ You can have her back. Consider the debt paid. ] Pirika [ I don't really get it, but... Sure. ] Shuza [ Once things calm down, we will restart our battle and finish it. ] Pirika [ Your back is hurt. Do you plan to fight wounded? ] Shuza [ Hah. Have the enemies you fought thus far stopped to ask if you were injured? ] Shuza [ Those are some thoughtful enemies. ] Pirika [ Why would you risk your life for something like this? ] Shuza [ Do not judge me with your values. ] Pirika [ Fine. But let us take a break first. ] Pirika [ We should fight in our best condition. ] Shuza [ Go ahead. By the way, Lord of Two. Where did Lord of Nine go? ] Pirika [ That's right. The princess isn't here. ] Yoshitsugu [ How strange. She was a bit behind, but should have returned with us. ] [ Nyaaan?! ] Shuza [ Whose infernal voice is that? It sounds like a frog being choked by a snake... ] Pirika [ It's the princess! ] [ S-Somebody...Help?! Nyan! ] Pirika [ This is bad! Hero, let's hurry! ] ---- Pirika [ The scream came from here... Where are you, Princess?! ] Tsuru [ Over here! Help meee... ] Monster Leader [ ...! ] Pirika [ Why is there a monster here?! I thought we chased them all away? ] Tsuru [ It was hiding in the shelf over there. When I bumped into it... ] Pirika [ In any case, I'm glad you're okay. Let's take care of it in a flash! ] Part 2/2 Pirika [ There were over a hundred monsters on that shelf. I'm surprised it didn't collapse. ] Tsuru [ Territory Nine's craftsmen are top of the line. It can even support 100 people. ] Pirika [ Wow. That's so nice... ] Shuza [ You can't have it. ] Pirika [ I didn't say I wanted it. ] Shuza [ Hmph. By the way, I'm ready to fight. ] Pirika [ This is a fight we cannot avoid. ] Shuza [ Are you ready to lose? ] Pirika [ Sure... ] [ You can save that battle for later. ] Pirika [ Phoena! ] Phoena [ Hero, Pirika. Thank you for doing all this for me. ] Pirika [ It was nothing... By the way, did he do anything terrible to you? ] Shuza [ Hey, what are you implying? ] Phoena [ I was only kept confined. Nothing else. ] Pirika [ Phew... ] Shuza [ Now, girl. ] Shuza [ Don't get in the way of my fight. Unless you have a good reason? ] Phoena [ While you were fighting, I was thinking. I figured this was the only solution. ] Phoena [ My answer to save the world. ] Shuza [ Speak. ] Phoena [ I want to create a Round-Table Conference. ] Pirika [ A Round-Table Conference? What's that? ] Shuza [ Where did you hear that from? ] Phoena [ From the ]chronicle... Hero, may I? ] Pirika [ The ]chronicle? Hero, you have it? ] Hero chronicle Phoena [ Thank you for holding onto it. ] over Pirika's diary Phoena [ Um, Hero...what's this? ] Pirika [ Ah?! Hero, why do you have that? Give it back! ] Phoena [ Uh, where is the ]chronicle? ] Pirika [ Here you go. You should have just given it to her if you had it from the beginning. ] Shuza [ Are there records of the Round-Table Conference in the chronicle? ] Phoena [ You would not be able to utilize it fully. ] Shuza [ Hmph. ] Pirika [ Phoena. What is a Round-Table Conference? ] Phoena [ It was a legendary decision making authority in Yggdra. ] Shuza [ The capitals would come together as part of the process of establishing nations. ] Shuza [ There were no apparent wars between nations when this system was in effect. ] Pirika [ That's an interesting way to put it. ] Shuza [ In the end, a nation's strength influenced how much say it had in matters. ] Shuza [ The last conference was held centuries ago. It's an ancient system. ] Phoena [ But it still exists. And decisions made there should be absolute. ] Phoena [ Do you wish for more chaos after the appearance of the Black Army? ] Shuza [ You want me to propose the conference? ] Phoena [ No. I simply want you to agree with the proposal when it is made. ] Shuza [ I want to say no, but I like the idea. ] Phoena [ Then... ] Shuza [ One condition. I want to see the seals. Only then shall I acknowledge you worthy. ] Pirika [ Seal? What is that? ] Phoena [ Proof of leadership. Ashrina and the Holy Queen should have them. ] Phoena [ Those who hold them are permitted to be at the Round-Table Conference. ] Pirika [ There's no way we can bring such important pieces here! ] Shuza [ Make it happen if you want me to agree with your plan. ] Pirika [ You don't even want to agree! ] Phoena [ Very well. I shall bring the seals here. ] Pirika [ Phoena! Don't give in to him! ] Phoena [ Pirika, this is something I must do. I have to face these challenges. ] Phoena [ The world will be lost if I don't. Everything I've said would be nonsense. ] Pirika [ I understand. If you feel that way, I'll trust your decision. ] Pirika [ We'll help you all the way. Right, Hero? ] Phoena [ Pirika, Hero. Thank you so much. ] Pirika [ There you have it, Princess. We must leave on a journey. Is that alright? ] Tsuru [ I don't see this match continuing at this rate. Just do as you please. ] Shuza [ You can say that even with the status of lord commander on the line. How noble. ] Tsuru [ I understand that there's more at stake here than this status. ] Shuza [ Smart girl. ] Tsuru [ The match will be postponed. You may use the title of lord commander until then. ] Shuza [ You plan to defeat me? ] Tsuru [ You don't think I can? ] Shuza [ Hmph. I look forward to it. ] Tsuru [ I will say this. Hurry on back! ] Pirika [ Princess... Thank you for everything! ] Phoena [ Princess Tsuru. You have my gratitude. ] Tsuru [ Very well. I expect to hear good news. ] Pirika [ You got it! We'll be right back! Let's go, Hero, Phoena! ] Phoena [ Yes! ] Chapter 8 End